Se battre et se relever
by Lynn Ai-chan
Summary: Mémoires d'un jeune homme qui pensait être fini, hurlant au monde entier qu'on lui avait tout pris, maudissant ses maladresses et regrettant tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et tout ce dont il n'avait pas eu le privilège d'accomplir. Mémoires d'un jeune homme qui devint un grand homme.


Sa tête penchée, ses longues mèches semblables au plumage d'un corbeau caressaient la feuille blanchâtre, tachée d'encre de chine. Son poignet se mouvait dans un rythme effréné laissant son stylo accompagner cette danse. Ses pensés vagabondaient vers une unique chose. Il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il ne pensait plus à autre chose que ce qu'il y avait écrit sur les nombreuses feuilles décorant sa sombre chambre, éclairée par une lanterne prête à s'éteindre. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui. Ses souvenirs et les nombreuses expériences qu'il avait vécues étaient ses seuls guides. Juste lui et ses écrits. Les écrits de sa vie.

C'est une sensation assez étrange qui se répand en moi. Ecrire est quelque chose d'usuel pour ma part. Mais écrire autre chose que le diagnostic et les analyses d'un patient l'est tout de suite moins. En effet, je m'apprêtais à mettre toute la noirceur de mes pensés et l'opacité de mes sentiments sur feuilles blanches. Cela faisait un certain moment que ma vie déraillait et que je perdais mon chemin. Cela faisait un certain moment que je me demandais comment je pouvais aller mieux. A ce moment-là, je répondais aux questions auxquelles personne n'eut à le faire.

\- Sasuke Uchiha - trente six années à son actif - chirurgien - amoureux et malheureux -

Avant d'arriver à ce stade avancé de ma vie, il aurait fallut que je sois confronté à d'innombrables épreuves qui m'avaient fait fléchir et rendu plus fort par moment. Car soyons honnêtes, sans tout cela, je ne serais jamais l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Grand pessimiste de la vie, les bons souvenirs ne me revenaient pas. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir été heureux ou jovial en un jour spécial ou à long terme. Je savais simplement que j'avais partagé une certaine euphorie lors de mon jeune âge. Les appareils photos en témoignaient. Cela avait dut être très plaisant à voir... Malheureusement, aucun de ces souvenirs n'occupaient mon esprit. Je ne me souvenais pas du visage heureux de mon père et apaisé de ma mère. Cela restera un très grand regret dans ma vie.

Plus je grandissais, et plus je perdais mon sourire jusqu'à ne plus en avoir. Plus le temps passait, et plus la cruauté des évènements aspergeait ma vie. Plus le jour se levait, et plus j'ouvrais mes yeux afin d'apercevoir la réalité des choses. Et plus la nuit tombait, plus je les fermais afin de ne croire en aucun faux-espoir et m'imprégner des abysses que renfermait ma vie.

En y repensant continuellement, je me disais que la chose dont j'aurais tout donné pour me souvenir clairement était sans doute un autre visage que celui qu'affichait ma mère sans cesse. Un autre que la mélancolie et la rancœur. Un autre sourire cachant ses peines. Je voulais la voir sourire de sincérité et briller d'espoir. Je voulais l'entendre rire et vivre, gorgée de bonheur.

Je voulais simplement voir le visage de ma mère heureuse.

Je n'en pouvais plus de lire dans ses yeux le désespoir qui rongeait son cœur et cacher son supplice sous un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je voulais revoir cette lueur qui baignait son regard de malice. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même.

C'était une femme qui ne baissait pas la tête et narguait son malheur en lui souriant.

Il s'arrêta un instant, soulageant son poignet de cette longue écriture. Il respira et but une gorgée de son café. Vérifiant une énième fois l'écran de son téléphone, il soupira longuement en constatant _son_ manque de réponse. Passant une main sur son visage, il pivota sa tête fixant de ses yeux abyssaux la clarté de la pleine lune.

\- Il fait nuit chez toi, maman ? murmura-t-il mélancoliquement.

Remarquant le dure silence planant dans sa vaste demeure, le noir et l'obscurité de la nuit l'emportant, il se rendit compte à quelle point il pouvait être seul... Sans elles...

En cet instant, il ferma les yeux. Et les larmes longuement refoulées dans sa gorge nouée coulèrent et s'écrasèrent sur sa feuille.

Tremblant, il continua sone récit.

Je ne me rendais pas compte de l'ampleur qu'avait cet impact. Creusant encore plus le vide monotone de ma vie, j'acceptais tout en ne disant rien. De mon œil discret, j'observais tout. Je taisais ce que j'avais pu comprendre et mes doutes.

Aux yeux de tous, nos sourirent paraissaient frais et francs. Aux yeux de tous nous passions pour une grande famille épanouie. Aux yeux de tous nous étions jalousés. Aux yeux de tous nous étions heureux.

Mais à nos yeux, tout était faux.

\- Dis moi maman, c'est quoi le bonheur ?

Lorsque je lui avais posé cette question, j'avais dix ans. Lorsque ces mots franchir la barrière qu'étaient mes lèvres, son regard se perdit dans le vide. Mon regard ne la lâchait pas. Je ne cessais de guetter chacune de ses réactions. Malheureusement, elle n'en avait aucune.

\- Hum... Lorsqu'on se sent bien. Lorsqu'on sent qu'un vide en nous est comblé. Alors on sourit tout le temps ! Oui, ça doit être ça ! tentait-elle de camoufler d'un rire.

\- Je souris toujours, ce n'est pas pour autant que je le suis.

Mon ton si mélancolique et fade lui brisa les tympans. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais mourant.

\- En fait, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, lui avais-je dit à ce moment-là.

Baissant la tête, elle ne répondit pas et continua sa tâche. Son silence en disait long. Son manque de réaction et la pâleur de son si beau visage approuvaient mes faits. Ce jour là, j'avais acquis des choses que j'ignorais. Ce jour là, j'avais effacé mes doutes et approuvé quelques futiles hypothèses.

Ce jour là, ma mère me regardait comme morte. Parce que ce jour là, son âme s'était éteinte.

Et si elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à ma question, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été heureuse. Je n'avais pas de réponse, alors je continuais à me poser la question...

Ma mère représentait absolument tout à mes yeux. C'était ma source de vitalité et d'épanouissement. Je ne me sentais apaisé que lorsque je savais qu'elle était à côté de moi, en sécurité. Elle était aussi chère que la prunelle de mes yeux. Elle était ce qui me maintenait en vie. C'était ma vie, tout simplement.

Je l'aimais à n'en plus pouvoir, sans elle je n'étais rien. Sans elle je n'étais qu'un corps sans âme.

Je ne lui disais jamais mon ressentis. Jamais je lui disais que je l'aimais à en crever. Jamais je n'avais été doux avec elle. On se disputait sans arrêt mais la seconde d'après on partait dans un fou rire inguérissable. Elle me comprenait, je lui disais tout. Je lisais en elle. Tout me paraissait clair comme de l'eau de roche. J'anticipais ses gestes et ses paroles. Je savais tout d'elle, elle faisait partie de moi.

C'était notre manière à nous de nous dire ce mot qui paraissait si simple aux autres.

Il s'arrêta et souffla longuement. Se relevant de sa chaise, il descendit les marches de sa demeure pour atterrir dans sa cuisine se désaltérer. Raconter une partie de sa vie qui était si douloureuse pour lui n'était pas une partie de plaisir. La cicatrice longtemps pansée superficiellement se rouvrit pour saigner encore. Mais il devait le faire. Il devait contraster la noirceur de ses souvenirs dans la blancheur du papier. Il devait tout dire et parler silencieusement. Il le devait pour qu'il puisse avancer et aller mieux.

Remontant dans sa chambre, il s'installa sur sa chaise et vérifia encore une fois l'écran de son mobile. L'heure affichait tard : vingt-trois heures trente. Aucun appel ni aucun message.

\- C'est papa qui te rend si malheureuse.

Quinze années au compteur. Quinze années passées à observer tout geste me paraissant suspect. Ma petite enquête qui fut d'une extrême discrétion aboutit à un seul résultat apparent : mon père.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Sasuke ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu sais qu'il t'a trompée... avec ta meilleure amie, lui approuvai-je.

Son visage pâlit à une vitesse qui m'était encore inconnue. _Bien sur maman... Bien sur que je sais absolument tout... Je pensais que tu le savais déjà, que j'étais loin d'être inconscient et bête._

\- Mais tu lui aurais pardonné s'il t'aimait et te rendait heureuse ? Pas vrai ?

Je répondais moi-même à toutes les questions posées. A tous les doutes émis. Ma mère n'avait jamais été heureuse avec mon père. Jamais. Je savais qu'elle prévoyait de divorcer il y avait un an. Mais Itachi était dans une phase difficile qui ne lui permettait aucune perturbation. Je savais qu'elle restait pour lui, pour nous.

\- Quand vas-tu lui dire ? Que tu veux divorcer, j'entends par là.

Son visage était si pâle que ses lèvres de nature rosées devinrent blanches comme neige. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de mon impassibilité. Je lui parlais comme si je lui racontais ma journée de lycée. _Oui Ma', je deviens insensible de jour en jour... N'as-tu pas remarqué que mon sourire disparut aussitôt ?_

\- Je ne suis pas débile, lui dis-je durement.

Elle ne répondait toujours pas. Digérant les informations que je lui lançais sans cesse. _Ma douce et tendre Ma', tu croyais que je ne me rendrais jamais compte ?_

\- Tu n'as jamais été heureuse. Quand l'as-tu été ? demandai-je désespéré.

Mon père avait toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement difficile à cerner. Son caractère variait du lunatique au calme, d'un colérique dangereux et d'une générosité exemplaire. Aux yeux de tous, il montrait ses seules qualités. Il n'y avait que ma mère qui payait les frais de ses défauts.

\- Hum... réfléchit-elle.

Elle réfléchissait lorsque je lui posais cette question qui paraissait si simple aux yeux de tous. _C'est vrai... Quand avais-tu été heureuse, Ma' ? L'avais-tu été au moins une fois dans ta vie ?_

\- Je pense... Quand Itachi a ouvert son cabinet de dentiste. Ca a marqué toute sa réussite, sourit-elle tristement, et la mienne... poursuivit-elle, en baissant le regard.

\- Je suis fier de lui également.

\- Et puis toi. Lorsque tu récoltes d'excellentes moyennes annuelles... Je suis si fière de toi ! Ca me rend vraiment très heureuse...

Et là j'eus ma réponse. La réponse à laquelle j'eus faire plusieurs années à la chercher sans relâche. Et là je ne sus quoi dire.

\- En fait... Je suis heureuse de vous avoir. Je suis heureuse d'avoir put élever de tels hommes. Vous êtes ma fierté, mon bonheur. Et c'est vous, seulement vous qui faites que j'arrive à me lever le matin et affronter ton père du regard. C'est vous qui construisez mon courage.

Et là je ne pus retenir mes larmes, trop longtemps cachées.

Depuis ce jour, nous continuions notre habituel quotidien. Nous souriions afin de cacher nos larmes et nous taisions le désespoir qui nous rongeait jour après jour. L'obscurité des ténèbres que mon père infligeait à ma mère commençait à la dévorer toute entière. Elle n'arrivait plus à gérer seule le malheur qui s'était abattu sur elle. Je n'arrivais plus à lire dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien. Son sombre regard devenait encore plus terne tandis que ses iris se confondaient avec la couleur ténébreuse de ses yeux. Son visage pâlissait et témoignait de toute la tristesse qui l'enveloppait.

Elle n'était plus. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Un jour, j'étais resté dans ma chambre toute la journée, refusant de gouter au soleil qui planait sur la ville. Ce soleil et ce ciel incroyablement bleu et démuni de nuages ne présageaient rien de bon. Mon humeur était fracassante et je refusais de voir le jour autrement qu'en gris terne. Je n'entendais simplement que les moteurs fumants des voitures qui passaient devant chez nous. Je ne voyais que le blanc incroyablement âcre du plafond de la pièce. Je n'étais au courant de rien. Je ne voulais rien savoir.

Seulement, il aurait fallu d'un simple appel à l'aide. D'un cri déchirant qui résonne encore en moi. D'un seul, pour que je puisse rendre mon âme aux pensées vides et pessimistes ravageant mon esprit, et que je me rende compte de la gravité de la réalité.

Mes membres bougeaient d'eux-mêmes sans que je ne puisse rien ordonner. Tout se passait au ralenti. Une brume blanche et opaque brouillait ma vue tandis que j'apercevais au loin une silhouette allongée. Cette silhouette. L'objet de mes craintes le soir avant de m'endormir et de mes doutes le jour lorsque je croise son regard.

\- Maman ! hurlais-je de toute la force qui me restait, brulant mes cordes vocales et brisant mes tympans.

Je ne cessais de hurler ma peine, les larmes accompagnant le sombre désespoir qui m'avait vaincu. Le pull déchiré de ma mère était le seul témoin de ce que je redoutais le plus. _" As-tu souffert... ?"_. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la secouer espérant une once de seconde qu'elle puisse réagir sous la brutalité de mes gestes. Je connaissais la dure réalité qui se dressait face à moi, je ne voulais simplement pas l'accepter.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui ne remonta pas vers mes oreilles. Mes cris cessèrent, mon énergie épuisée. Alors que ma tête tournait et ma vue se brouillait, je n'arrivais plus à voir ni entendre la voix stridente de mon frère lorsqu'il vit le corps sans vie de ma tendre mère...

C'était ainsi que s'achevait la vie de Mikoto Uchiha ? Une crise cardiaque eut raison de sa patience et son angoisse. Mais dis-moi maman, avais-tu été heureuse, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un court instant ? La vie que tu avais vécue me répondait clairement. Tu ne l'avais jamais été _ **.**_

Je te pleurais sans cesse. Mon esprit ne fut que tourmenté par ton sourire éclatant, celui qui m'avait tant manqué. Ta voix me manque, maman... Je te pleure encore et à tout jamais.

Mais j'espère au fond de moi et pour toujours que tu vois le soleil éclatant et l'arc-en-ciel autrement qu'en noir et blanc. Tu étais celle qui m'avait donné la vie et celle qui m'obligeait à ne pas rejoindre le royaume des morts aussi vite que tu ne l'avais fait...

Je n'avais que quinze ans et ma vie fut bouleversée du jour au lendemain. J'avais décidé d'arrêter ce pour quoi je devais vivre. Je n'avais aucune raison de persister à rester en vie alors que ma mère était loin de moi. Mon entourage criait mon erreur qui selon eux, me couterait chère.

Mais je n'entendais rien. Aucune voix ne résonnait clair dans ma tête et aucun visage n'éclairait mes journées. Néanmoins, un infime espoir m'obligeait à y croire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ni comment je devais réagir face à tout cela. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était donc cet espoir... Je refusais toute aide provenant d'une main de mes amis, aussi blanche que la craie. Elle me montrait qu'elle était salissante et insaisissable. Je fermais les yeux et ne voulais rien entendre.

Personne ne me regardait comme avant. J'étais le petit orphelin qui avait perdu sa mère et qui broyait du noir. Je n'étais plus Sasuke Uchiha. J'étais invisible aux yeux de mon père et noir de malheurs aux yeux de tous. On me posait inlassablement des centaines de questions. Ils pleuraient à ma place, et leur sourire disparaissait lorsque j'apparaissais.

Vous ne m'aidez pas à allez mieux si vous me regardez avec tant de pitié.

Il y avait seulement une personne qui taisait ses questions et souriait à la vie : Sakura, ma meilleure amie. Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est particulièrement grâce à elle.

Grace à ses encouragements, à ses cris et ses paroles qui ne cessèrent de résonner le soir dans ma tête. Ses paroles étaient l'unique raison de mon réveil le matin afin de la voir et de la bombarder de questions.

Sakura... Une fille qui me tira avec délicatesse des ténèbres de ma vie.

Il fut soudainement tiré de son écriture excessive par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone qui brisait brutalement le silence de la pièce surplombée d'obscurité. Il prit en main son téléphone et parcourut brièvement le message qui lui était destiné.

« De Naruto :

Tu n'es pas de garde ce soir ? Ton patient se porte mieux ? »

N'ayant pas la foi de répondre et sachant pertinemment ce qu'il faisait, il délaissait son mobile et reprit son écrit.

Je plongeais plus profondément encore au fin fond de ma tristesse et mon désespoir. Je devenais monstrueusement abattu alors que mon visage ressemblait à celui de ma mère lorsqu'elle était au plus mal. C'était ce que je voulais. Je voulais lui ressembler afin de poursuivre son chemin et de la rejoindre au plus tôt. Je voulais mourir, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre sans elle. C'était atrocement insupportable.

Je broyais du noir, je manquais les cours, je n'avais plus aucun contact venant de l'extérieur, je ne bougeais plus de ma fenêtre, fixant inlassablement la voiture garée de ma mère, j'allais au plus mal. Je ne vivais plus, je survivais contre mon gré.

Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Mais il avait fallu qu'elle vienne toquer à ma porte, me dérangeant de ma position constante et désagréable. Il aurait fallu que j'écoute les coups qui ne cessaient d'augmenter en volume et ses cris m'implorant d'ouvrir cette porte. Il aurait fallu que je cède une seule fois.

J'avais trainé des pieds et ouvert la porte avec une telle brutalité qu'elle recula d'un pas, les yeux grands ouverts.

La voir ainsi me déstabilisa beaucoup. Ses lèvres se crispèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ses yeux exprimaient pour la première fois de la pitié à mon égard. Je devais être affreux à voir. Elle entra précipitamment dans l'appartement et analysa avec effroi l'état des lieux. Tournant autour d'elle-même, la bouche semi-ouverte, ses yeux parcouraient précipitamment les murs sales et le désordre beaucoup trop présent. L'appartement était sans dessus-dessous. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sakura de voir notre maison ainsi.

\- Mais... Pourquoi tu t'infliges tant de mal... souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle posait ses yeux sur ma personne.

Je la regardais l'air détaché. Claquant la porte, je trainais des pieds jusqu'au salon où je m'affalais grossièrement sur le canapé, à présent poisseux. Elle me suivit, quelque peu déboussolée, et surtout, indécise.

\- Sasuke, m'appelait-elle.

Je fixais le plafond. Je ne disais rien. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre et encore moins lui parler. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle parte et qu'elle me laisse seul. Cependant, la connaissant, je savais qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas si facilement.

\- Ta mère ne voudrait pas te voir ainsi.

Cette réplique suscita mon intention. Je la regardais méchamment, la fusillant de mon regard abyssal. Je voulais lui faire recracher ces paroles.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle peut en penser, avais-je répliqué froidement.

Elle ne cilla pas et vint s'assoir près de moi. Je détournai le regard et venais à le poser sur un miroir face à moi. Effectivement, je faisais peur à voir. J'étais encore plus pale que d'habitude et les poches sous mes yeux rendaient mon regard effroyable. Des cernes affreusement foncées vinrent contourner mes yeux alors que mes cheveux gras et ternis, cachaient mon front avec une telle laideur, que je n'arrivais plus à me regarder dans la glace. Mes vêtements étaient sales et je moisissais de plus en plus.

\- Tu t'en fiches ? Laisse-moi rire ! Franchement, je te reconnais plus !

Bien sur que je m'en fichais. Quelle idée de dire de telles conneries ? Je m'en contre foutais de son avis alors qu'elle était morte. Elle était morte. Je ne voulais pas connaitre son avis. Et puis, si elle était encore en vie, elle ne me verrait pas ainsi. Si elle était encore en vie, je ne serais pas dans cet état. Je serai _heureux_ parce qu'elle serait près de moi.

\- Je veux qu'elle vienne en personne et qu'elle me le dise... avais-je soufflé désespérément.

\- Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu partes vers elle pour qu'elle te le dise.

Ayant assez parlé, mes nerfs commençaient à gonfler et je m'étais mis face à elle. Elle ne baissa pas son regard pétillant et continua de me toiser longuement.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu me faire chier ? Pour me faire la morale ? Me hurler dessus des tonnes de conneries les plus débiles les unes des autres ? J'ai pas besoin de toi ni de tes jolies paroles à la con. Dégage de là avant que je pète un câble, avais-je répliqué méchamment.

Habituellement, elle aurait froncé des sourcils, rendant son regard vert pomme perçant et haineux. Elle m'aurait insulté de toutes les façons imaginables et parlé de vieux souvenirs. " _Tu te souviens tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ? Non ? Laisse-moi te le dire ! "_ elle aurait hurlé jusqu'à déranger les voisins avant de claquer la porte d'entrée. C'était le genre de Sakura, ma meilleure amie.

\- Tu es pathétique. Tu me fais tellement pitié, avait-elle ricané.

Sauf que ce jour-là, Sakura ma meilleure amie d'enfance devint : Sakura, nouvelle jeune femme mâture.

\- Non mais t'es sérieux là ? Non, mais entre nous, avait-elle dit en tournant calmement dans le salon, tu aurais pensé un jour que toi, Sasuke Uchiha deviendrait si misérable ? exagéra-t-elle en employant un air ironique mauvais.

D'un coup, mon cœur fit un bond douloureux dans ma poitrine. Je n'aurais pas prêté attention à cette remarque si elle l'avait dit d'une autre manière. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela me touchait autant. Etait-ce le fait que je m'étais regardé dans un miroir depuis... Combien de temps ?

\- D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que ton père ne soit pas là ? Et Itachi alors ? haussa-t-elle le ton, le regard dur.

Que dire ? Elle m'avait déstabilisé. Je me retrouvais face à une impasse perché sur un fil prêt à lâcher sous mon poids.

Son regard perçant réussit à faire titiller mes pupilles, qui ne trouvaient aucun endroit où se poser.

\- Itachi ne vit plus ici. Il a trouvé un appart' pas loin de son cabinet de dentiste. Quant à l'autre Uchiha, il vit avec sa salope, m'étais-je résolu à répondre.

Satisfaite par ma réponse, elle rajouta une couche, m'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans ma tristesse.

\- Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es... seul, m'acheva-t-elle définitivement.

Je ne reconnaissais pas la fille devant moi. Je tremblais face à tant de vérité et je ne pus que serrer les lèvres pour m'empêcher de pleurer devant elle. Ce serait renoncer définitivement à ma fierté. Malgré tout, je ne pus que me résoudre à baisser le regard, trop affaibli par celui que me lançait Sakura.

J'étais seul, j'étais pitoyable. J'étais misérable et je refusais toute aide proposée.

Elle s'assit près de moi et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle prononça la voix tremblante :

\- Sasuke j'ai mal. Je vais mal et tu dois m'aider...

Son changement soudain d'humeur m'éberlua. Je ne comprenais plus grand chose. Sous l'effet de surprise, je ne clignais même plus des yeux.

Une larme perça la barrière de ses yeux et coula le long de sa joue. Cette larme ravit en moi quelque chose d'assez commun. J'étais énervé.

\- Qui te fait tant de mal ? avais-je rugit, comme pour la protéger.

Elle ne cilla pas sous mon ton et baissa la tête.

\- C'est toi... souffla-t-elle faiblement.

Un silence lourd planait sur nos têtes. Un silence qui arrivait à faire battre mon cœur à une allure folle. Un silence qu'elle brisa de sa voix douce.

\- Tu te fais du mal. Tu m'en fais à moi aussi. Arrête... Arrête s'il te plaît je n'en peux plus... pleura-t-elle.

Sa faiblesse et sa tristesse me brisèrent le cœur. Je voulais l'aider, je ne voulais plus voir ses yeux pleurer. Je n'étais pas en mesure d'en supporter davantage.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? avais-je proposé.

Elle planta son regard jade au milieu de mes abysses et prit de ses mains blanches et frêles possession des miennes. Elle prononça, une lueur visible au fond de ses yeux.

\- Promets-moi.

\- Quoi ? soufflai-je.

\- Promets-moi de reprendre les cours et de tout faire pour devenir le chirurgien que tu as toujours rêvé d'être. Je serai là ! Je serai toujours là, je te le promets ! Promets-moi Sasuke, je t'en prie ! Tu dois aller mieux, arrête de t'infliger tant de mal. Ferme les yeux sur ton passé et ouvre-les sur ce qui t'attend. Une longue vie t'attend. Elle t'attend et tu ne seras pas seul. Cette maison représente tes malheurs et ta solitude. Quitte-là, avait-elle dit d'une voix assuré.

Encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais refusé quoi que ce soit pour Sakura. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, cela sonnait faux dans mes oreilles.

\- D'accord, lui avais-je promis sans réfléchir.

Lorsqu'elle sourit, je compris instantanément. Ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien. Elle me connaissait par cœur et sut comment réagir face à mon comportement exécrable. Elle avait joué avec mes sentiments.

Je ne comptais que sur elle quant à mon avenir qui s'annonçait lourd...

C'est fatigué, qu'il décida de répondre aux appels incessants de son ami. Grognant de mécontentement, il répondit avec plus au moins de méchanceté dans la voix :

« Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message, crétin, retentit la voix au bout du fil.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé cela nécessaire.

\- Figure-toi que si. Ton patient se plaint de douleurs au thorax.

\- Je suis vraiment occupé, mais surtout fatigué. Tu peux t'en occuper vu que tu es en garde ?

\- Je peux faire ça pour toi. Je te préviens, tu m'en dois une ! »

Depuis ce jour, je ne faisais confiance qu'à Sakura et seulement Sakura. Depuis ce jour, je suivais les pas qu'elle me traçait. Elle ne m'avait pas lâché la main une seule fois. Elle me guidait de son sourire. Depuis ce jour-là, j'avais décidé de reprendre ma vie en main et de tout faire pour réussir. C'était le rêve de ma mère. Ma réussite représentait tous les sacrifices de ma génitrice décédée. Je lui devais un effort. Depuis ce jour-là j'avais décidé d'être heureux. Car depuis ce jour-là, j'avais réussis.

Nous étions assis sur un des nombreux bancs ornant le jardin de l'hôpital où je travaillais. Sakura était assise, les jambes longuement tendues alors qu'elle soupirait d'aise.

\- Ah... Enfin un peu de repos, soupira-t-elle.

Je regardais droit devant moi, sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais que cinq petites minutes devant moi avant de rentrer au bloc opératoire et je voulais les passer avec ma meilleure amie d'enfance. Je laissais le vent doux pénétrer dans mes cheveux et le son des oiseaux chatouiller mes oreilles. Une sensation si agréable, que je ne me lassais pas de délecter.

« Comment ça se passe de ton coté ? lui avais-je demandé.

\- Bouh, c'est de la folie ! fit-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son café. »

Elle déposa son café sur le banc et commença à parler avec divers gestes qui rendaient son récit animé. Ses nouveaux tics me faisaient bien rire... Alors sourire aux lèvres, j'écoutais attentivement ce quelle disait.

« Tu sais, être reporter a toujours été mon rêve de gamine ! Bah tu le sais. Mais on est en train d'organiser un voyage pour les Philippines afin de rencontrer des enfants et des gens en difficultés. Je parlerai de tout ce qui est de la nature des archipels et tout... »

Je me taisais et cessais de rire. Voir des gens en difficultés ? Ce n'était pas dans ses occupations... Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Quoi ? Tu vas rencontrer des gens ?

\- Bah oui, comme toujours... tentait-elle de camoufler

\- Heu… Non justement, avais-je interrompu brutalement. D'habitude, tu parles de la nature et tout ce qui s'en suit.

\- Oui, mais tu crois que je vis avec les animaux là-bas ? Je rencontre des gens !

\- Bien sur ! Mais là tu vas faire un reportage sur eux ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? »

Elle se tut. Bien évidemment qu'elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas me le dire, c'était tout.

« Tu croyais vraiment camoufler ta phrase ridicule si facilement ? demandai-je énervé. »

Soufflant sur son café, elle regardait droit devant elle, préférant m'ignorer. Elle devait partir à long terme et ce, sans me prévenir.

« Tu comptais me le dire au moins ? »

Son silence en disait long. J'étais extrêmement déçu. Je devais me séparer d'elle. Cette idée m'était totalement insupportable...

« Je ne voulais pas, en fait... avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

C'était furibond que je me relevais avec rage vers la salle d'opération effectuer ce que je savais le mieux faire : sauver des vies.

Deux semaines après, je me sentais au plus mal. Sakura préparait ses affaires pour plus de deux années d'absence.

« Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. Ce serait la pire des punitions.

Je ne répondais pas face à sa supplication. Je restais neutre, regardant la télévision sans intérêt, affalé sur le canapé, Sakura à coté de moi.

« Réponds, putain... »

Je lui en voulais encore. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle soit loin de moi, loin de ma vie. Elle faisait partie intégrante de ma vie. C'était elle qui m'avait construit. C'était grâce à elle que j'étais devenu fort et brave. J'avais récupéré le peu de fierté qui me restait... Grâce, et seulement grâce à elle.

Parce que sans elle, je serais devenu qu'une pauvre âme perdue comme tant d'autres dans ce vaste monde.

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas à me justifier. J'aime ce métier plus que tout. Je suis comme toi ! La chirurgie est la chose la plus importante à tes yeux, et je sais pourquoi ! J'ai vécu toute ma vie avec toi et tu fais partie de moi. Je connais ta vision des choses et je te comprends. Comprends-moi, Sasuke. »

Je m'étais finalement résolu à écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Yeux dans les yeux, je lisais toute la sincérité qu'elle transmettait à travers son regard. Elle était confuse. Mais elle était sincère. Jamais elle n'oserait me mentir et jamais je ne pourrais la croire en être capable.

« Lors de notre dernier reportage, j'ai visité plusieurs maisons afin de rencontrer des gens. Tu sais que j'aime ça, avait-elle dit laissant ses yeux se perdre dans le vide, ils étaient si pauvres, si démunis de tout. Ils avaient seulement leurs enfants et leurs familles. Surtout leurs enfants. Ils sont nombreux et très pauvres. Mais j'ai compris pourquoi. Parce qu'ils n'ont rien. Ils n'ont rien à part leurs enfants qu'ils aiment de tous leurs petits cœurs généreux... »

Je m'étais perdue en même temps qu'elle lors de son récit. Tout ce qu'elle disait était totalement vrai. Je ne côtoyais pas ce genre de personnes dans mon milieu. Je rencontrais des gens ayant la peur dans leurs yeux. Je voyais la peur de mourir, de laisser toute une vie derrière eux. Ils me suppliaient silencieusement du regard de leur sauver, de ne pas les abandonner, eux et leurs familles. Je leur rendais comme... Un service, alors que ce n'était que mon travail que de tout faire afin de les sauver.

« Ils m'invitaient à manger et dormir chez eux. Sasuke, si tu voyais comme ils n'ont rien ! Ils n'ont rien que leur sourire et leur générosité. Ce sont des gens bien, les plus démunis et en même temps les plus heureux ! Ce sont ceux qui n'ont rien qui donnent tout... »

Un frisson parcouru mon échine. Je reconnaissais certains d'entre eux. Je reconnaissais la passion de Sakura à la mienne. C'était la même chose. On voulait la même chose. Certains patients ne viennent qu'avec leur espoir de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux après l'opération. De revoir leurs proches. Ils voulaient simplement revoir la lumière du jour et pleurer de joie pour la première fois. Ils voulaient simplement continuer de vivre ! Parce qu'une fois endormi sur la table d'opération, ils ont gouté à la mort. Et une fois cela fait, ils se rendent compte de tout ce qu'ils peuvent perdre et laisser derrière eux. Ils ne veulent pas accepter cela. Parce que lorsqu'on manque de perdre quelque chose de cher, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir de le garder précieusement lorsqu'on a l'opportunité d'avoir une seconde chance.

« J'ai vu l'espoir naitre lorsqu'ils croisaient mon regard. J'ai vu les rires francs et heureux des enfants lorsque je dansais avec eux. Ils étaient heureux d'accueillir une simple inconnue parmi eux. Une simple inconnue qui bénéficie de tout et qui cherche encore ce qui la rendra heureuse. J'ai tout. Je t'ai toi et je pratique ma passion. Que demander de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout, le rire des enfants et le sourire de gratitude qu'affichaient les hommes et les femmes étaient la réussite de mon voyage et de mon métier. J'ai pleuré lorsque j'ai quitté tout ça. Leurs visages me hantent. »

Je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. Je savais ce que cela représentait. Lorsque je sors du bloc avec une réussite totale de l'opération, je suis excité d'annoncer la joyeuse nouvelles aux proches. C'est la plus belle chose qu'une personne peut bénéficier dans sa vie. Réussir. La réussite de notre travail est la joie que procure notre métier. Le soulagement inégalé de parents déposant tous leurs espoirs sur mes épaules. La joie inespéré d'un fiancé retrouvant sa bien aimée en pleine santé. Les pleurs heureux d'enfants riant avec leur maman rétablie. Ce sont les moments les plus durs dans une vie. Ceux que vous n'oublierez jamais. Et c'est vous qui les procurez.

« Je te demande de me comprendre parce que tu sais déjà tout ça. Le vide qui creuse mon cœur depuis longtemps c'est ça. Je veux faire des reportages la dessus. Je vais changer de voie et travailler dur pour réussir. Je veux rencontrer des gens et les aider. Alors je pars pour plus de deux ans. »

Elle m'acheva.

« Je te demande pardon, Sasuke. »

Comment t'en vouloir ?

« Malgré tout, continua-t-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Ils cherchent des médecins et des chirurgiens sur le terrain... Je voudrai tellement que tu acceptes cette offre... »

Je me retournai de biais vers elle. Accepter l'offre ? Je ne peux pas tout abandonner... Même si tout ce que j'avais était Sakura, je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon poste. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mes patients et tout ce que j'avais construit... avec elle. Alors pour la première fois depuis toujours, j'avais dit :

« Non. »

Sous l'effet de surprise, elle lâcha ma main et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes instantanément. Je la regardais d'un air détaché. Elle se résolu à se relever et quitter doucement la pièce, désespérée. Je la suivais du regard et mes lèvres bougeaient d'elles-mêmes alors que mon cœur cognait douloureusement ma poitrine.

« Mais tu sais quoi ? »

Elle se stoppa et se retourna vivement, les joues humides et les lèvres rosées et gonflées.

« J'ai trente-quatre ans et pas de fiancée. Tu te rends compte ? »

Déçue à l'extrême, elle ne prit même plus la peine de sourire tristement. Elle tourna les talons mais je la retins subitement de ma voix :

« Mais je m'en fiche parce que je suis complètement dingue de toi. »

Paralysée. Je la sentais paralysée.

« Parce qu'au fond, soyons honnêtes. Si j'ai toujours eu ce besoin immense de te serrer dans mes bras et de te sentir toujours protégée, c'est pas seulement parce que tu es une personne trop précieuse dans ma vie. Si je devenais fou à l'idée que tu vas mal, c'est parce que je t'aime, je vois pas d'autres solutions, lui avais-je dit naturellement, l'air détaché. »

Elle se retourna et me fixa longuement de ses grands yeux ouverts de surprise. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé d'autres filles comme je t'ai aimé toi. Tu as toujours été la seule et l'unique. Je ne pourrais pas partager ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, quand tu rentreras tu me retrouveras à t'attendre. »

Elle me serrait de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Bien sur que je t'attendrais, idiote.

Après les baisers et la délectation de la luxure accompagnés d'un amour fou. Après les " je t'aime " incessants. Après les promesses et les regards sincères. Après les larmes et les départs déchirants, je suis là encore à t'attendre... Encore et toujours.

Parce que j'ai en moi ce sentiment que tu répétais avoir sans cesse. Cette lueur qui t'oblige à entendre et voir différemment le jour. Le bruit agaçant des moteurs de voitures n'arrive plus vers mes oreilles. Le son délicieux des oiseaux le matin et la chaleur agréable du soleil levant m'inspire une vitalité qui m'était encore inconnue. Ce sentiment qui est coffré bien au fond de ton cœur et qui résonne dans tout ton être ce même cri : souris. Alors je souris. C'est bien cela... L'espoir ?

Tu m'as transmis une joie de vivre et la raison pour laquelle des milliards de personnes sont encore en vie. L'amour, l'espoir. Alors oui, je t'attends. Sakura Haruno.

Il souffla longuement s'affalant sur sa chaise. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone : six heures trente du matin. Quelle nuit ! Son téléphone émit un bruit le prévenant qu'un message a été reçu :

« De Sakura :

Notre avion vient d'atterrir, je ne vais pas tarder à venir, Sasuke.

Je t'aime tellement. »

Il sourit, une larme perlé sur le coin de son œil. Il devait aller travailler et sauver des vies... encore.

Car tout ceci voulait dire une chose : tu as réussis, Sasuke. On a besoin de toi.

La tête vide de souvenirs malheureux, il entreprit de se préparer à affronter son délicat quotidien en remplissant son esprit de projets heureux avec la seule femme qui lui rend le sourire. Il se leva de sa chaise et laissa la dernière page sur le bureau, son contenu résumant parfaitement ce pour quoi il s'était battu si longtemps.

« Parce qu'après tout, la vie continue... Quoi que tu fasses, quoi tu en penses et en dises, la vie te remplira de son lot de surprises, de malheurs et de joie. Elle te regarde faire, te nargue en te voyant surmonter les épreuves ou sombrer dans les ténèbres. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'y croire et de ne pas abandonner. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de sourire à la vie pour lui montrer que quoi qu'elle fasse, tu **la battras**. »


End file.
